battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Ha
The Type 97 "Chi-Ha" (Japanese: 九七式中戦車 チハ Kyunana-shiki chu-sensha chiha) was a medium tank used by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II. It was the most widely produced Japanese medium tank of the period, but with thin armor, relatively small main armament and underpowered engine, it was less effective than most Allied tank designs such as the M4 Sherman. Battlefield 1942 The Chi-ha is the Japanese standard tank featured in Battlefield 1942. It spawns regularly at certain IJN-controlled flags. It is equipped with a coaxial machine gun for anti-infantry purposes and main cannon for armoured targets. The main cannon's projectile creates a noticeable arc for longer ranges. Another player can take the role as the tank commander and will have an MG42 as their main armament. Gallery Chi-Ha.Front side.BF1942.png|Front view Chi-Ha.Left side.BF1942.png|Left view Chi-Ha.Rear side.BF1942.png|Rear view Chi-Ha.Right side.BF1942.png|Right view Chi-Ha.Driver view.BF1942.png|Driver view Chi-Ha.Gunner view.BF1942.png|Gunner view File:BF1942_CHI-HA.jpg|Chi-ha at Midway Appearances *Midway *Wake Island *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima *Invasion of the Philippines Battlefield Vietnam The Chi-Ha is a vehicle featured in the Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod in Battlefield Vietnam as the Imperial Japanese Army's standard tank. It is nearly identical in performance and appearance to its Battlefield 1942 counterpart. BFVWWII IJA Chi-Ha.PNG Battlefield 1943 The Type 97 Chi-Ha is the IJN's standard tank in Battlefield 1943. It spawns regularly at certain IJN-controlled flags. Its driver is equipped with a coaxial machine gun for anti-infantry purposes and a main cannon for armored targets. The main cannon's projectile creates a noticeable arc at longer ranges. Another player can take the role as the tank commander and have a heavy machine gun as their main armament. Players can ride on the back. This is very glitchy and complicated, but can be effective. It is a direct equivalent to the USMC M4 Sherman. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Type 97 Chi-Ha makes a very brief appearance in the opening mission of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Operation Aurora. When the player's squad hides in a field to avoid a Japanese convoy, Type 97's make up the armour element of it. A total of three can be seen rolling past, before American Vought F4U Corsairs attack the convoy, destroying the tanks. The Type 97 does not make any other appearance, apart from wreckage throughout the same level. The Type 97 Chi-Ha is never available to the player. Battlefield V Two versions of the Type 97 were added to Battlefield V with the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter, for use by Japan. One type is the Type 97, standard medium tank of the faction and equivalent of the USA's Sherman; the other is the HaChi, a Squad Reinforcement vehicle that is counterpart to the Sherman Calliope. Type 97 The Type 97 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V, introduced in the Tides of War chapter War In The Pacific. It was first seen in the Japanese faction teaser. It is the Imperial Japanese Army equivalent of the United States Armed Forces' M4 Sherman. The Type 97 can seat three players; a driver, hull gunner and top gunner. Initially the driver has access to a 57mm Tank Gun and coaxial MG, while each gunner seat uses a mounted Type 97 MG from inside the left side of the hull and outside the top of the turret, respectively. While its passenger arrangement is similar to the Sherman, its armament is not - the 57mm has slighter lower damage and splash radius compared to the US 75mm, reducing terminal performance against enemy armor and infantry, but reloads quicker. The vehicle itself is more nimble than a Sherman and is much smaller - this means that in combat, the tank is harder to hit overall. Furthermore, its small hull allows the vehicle to hide effectively and even drive through tunnels otherwise off limits to its bulkier counterparts, while its smaller turret is less likely to attract fire and suffer a gun disable. As with all Pacific vehicles, the Type 97 has an extensive Specialization tree that allows the user to upgrade the vehicle's armament and survivability. In the former case, three driver options are available - the 120mm Howitzer and the Type 3 and Type 75mm guns. At Rank 3, the 120mm equips the tank with a larger turret and a weapon system similar in functionality to the 105mm of the Sherman and 95mm Howitzer of the Churchill Mk VII, offering high blast damage at the cost of a longer reload, more drastic drop and reduce ammunition capacity. Also at Rank 3, the Type 3 75mm changes both the hull and turret of the tank to be larger, adding a long barrelled 75mm in the process. This weapon increases penetration and damage against armor, but also reduces ammo and slows reloading. The Type 3 is a prerequisite for the Type 5 gun, which increases shell velocity. Should the driver choose to stick with the 57mm, the rank 3 middle upgrade of AP rounds can help against enemy tanks without sacrificing overall ammo capacity. Finally, the hull gunner machine gun can be replaced with a 37mm cannon at rank 2, which is slow to load but can allow the tank to engage targets at range even when equipped with the Howitzer. Other upgrades include enhanced optics with Rank 1 Spotting Scopes for helping locate targets in dense jungle terrain, or over Improved Zoom Scope for doing the same over vast distances. Survivability can be priorities with Reinforced Tracks, Turret Ring and Engine, or the addition of a Smoke Discharger for greater smoke coverage when deployed. Rate of Fire and repairs can also be improved in the later ranks. Gallery BFV Chi-Ha 1.jpg|Driver view BFV Chi-Ha 2.jpg|Rear view BFV Chi-Ha 3.jpg|Right view BFV Chi-Ha 4.jpg|Left view Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Medium Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific